Did You Miss Me Looking For Yourself?
by Annoying Chaos
Summary: ...Yes, this is a songfiction. Yes, it is mushy. Horribly, horribly mushy. You are warned. Inuyasha finds out that sometimes time doesn't really change people. I don't own either the characters or the song.


"Inuyasha?" That couldn't be Kagome...could it? He hadn't seen her in, god, ages. 30 years, at least.  
  
So it couldn't be her. Why would she be back? Hadn't he done a good enough job driving her away the first time? Inuyasha thought bitterly. He never told her how he felt, so she had left.  
  
"It IS you! Inuyasha!" He couldn't look her. He wouldn't. It was too painful. ".Inuyasha? Don't you-" her voice choked. "Don't you remember me?"  
  
He couldn't stand it. He looked at her.  
  
-Blink-  
  
That couldn't be her! This Kagome had lines around her eyes, and he could see gray in her hair.she couldn't have gotten older!  
  
"Of course I remember you, Kagome." 'How could I forget?'  
  
It was a start, Inuyasha mused. They started to talk, Kagome telling him about all the things that happened.  
  
~Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
  
Drops of Jupiter in her hair  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminding me there's a time to change~  
  
~Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring  
And she talks like June~  
  
It was out of his mouth before he could take it back, when she talked about how much had happened in her world. "Are you happy there?"  
  
The look she gave him was...he couldn't understand it. It seemed like she wanted to say something, but she wasn't, and her sent smelled like regret and tears. He hastily got her talking about her life again, but she seemed less enthusiastic now, like she was trying really hard to be happy but she wasn't.  
  
~But tell me  
  
Did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded?  
That heaven is over-rated?  
Tell me  
Did you fall for a shooting star?  
One without a permanent scar  
...And...did you miss me  
While you were looking for yourself out there?~  
  
Inuyasha found himself only half listening, thinking about what might have been-if he ever been able to vocalize himself. She's happy now. I can't begrudge her happiness. He thought firmly to himself, but he wondered about that. She didn't seem all that happy.  
  
What does she think of me, not doing anything because I was afraid to change? He didn't even know if he really wanted the answer to that, but there was a more nagging thought which didn't seem to go away. Did she miss me?  
  
Kagome seemed to have noticed his lack of attention. He quickly pushed his doubts out of his mind and grunted. "I'm listening."  
  
~Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation  
She checks out Mozart as she does tae-bo  
Reminding me there's room to grow~  
  
~Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid she might think of me as  
Plain ol' Jane  
Told a story bout a man  
Who was too afraid to fly, so he never did land~  
  
"...and then Houjou and I got a scholarship to..."  
  
~Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
  
And head back to the Milky Way  
  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
  
...And...did you miss me  
While you were looking for yourself out there~  
  
"It's really pretty in America, you know? Nothing like this, but in it's own way."  
  
~Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
  
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know  
you're wrong  
  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour  
phone conversation  
  
The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me~  
  
"Inuyasha, did Sango and Miroku get married? I didn't see them..."  
  
~But tell me  
Did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day?  
Head back to the Milky Way~  
  
~But tell me  
  
Did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded?  
That heaven is over-rated?  
Tell me  
Did you fall for a shooting star?  
One without a permanent scar  
...And...did you miss me  
While you were looking for yourself out there?~  
  
"Inuyasha? INUYASHA! Are you even listening to me?!" Now or never, old boy. If he didn't do this now he never would.  
  
"Did-did you miss me?"  
  
"Huh? Oh. Oh! Yes, yes I did, Inuyasha." Kagome's voice got softer and less sure of itself. "Why?"  
  
"I-Kagome-I think I love you."  
  
Inuyasha found himself swept up in a hug, while Kagome babbled in relief. "Inuyasha! I was so lonely, but you never said, and I thought that, and, and I and-" He shut her up with a kiss.  
  
And did you finally get the chance do dance upon the light of  
day?  
  
And did you fall for a shooting star?  
Fall for a shooting star...  
  
And where you lonely, all by yourself out there?  
  
END  
  
Danmit, stop looking at me like that! I'm allowed my own mush! This song is SUPPOSED to be mushy!  
  
...I'm going to go hide in a cave and listen to mushy Train songs. Yay mushy songs! Everything is better with mushy sings. And rabies. Can't forget rabies. 


End file.
